


Final Countdown

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott mentions if you squint really hard, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, countdown timer soulmate au, first attempt at a soulmate au, this is a fucking mess I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: She’s waited her whole life for this day.  She remembered being a small child, looking at the timer embedded on the underside of her wrist, the digital numbers counting down until she was seventeen.  Seventeen years, three months, thirteen days, seven hours, twelve minutes, and twenty seconds old, to be exact.The time Kimberly would meet her soulmate.





	Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my job for being boring and monotonous so I could plan this out in my head during work today.

She’s waited her whole life for this day.  She remembered being a small child, looking at the timer embedded on the underside of her wrist, the digital numbers counting down until she was seventeen.  Seventeen years, three months, thirteen days, seven hours, twelve minutes, and twenty seconds old, to be exact.

The time Kimberly would meet her soulmate.

The day before, she tried on different outfits, trying to find something perfect but nothing seemed right.  This was the first moment her soulmate would see her, the first time they would lock eyes and time would literally stop.  She had to look amazing.

She finally decided on her favorite pair of jeans and a pink tank top. The jeans made her butt look amazing and the top hugged her in all the right places.  She tried on her leather jacket just decided against it, just in case her soulmate was vegan or had some kind of aversion to leather products.

She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.  She could only hope her soulmate was an anxious to meet her as she was to meet them.

 

* * *

 

 

Trini hated this.  Her parents were so excited, talking about the boy who she would be meeting.  Her mother hoped he would be handsome, her father wanted him to be from a good family.  Trini hoped that he wouldn’t be a he.

She couldn’t fight fate, as her mother liked to remind her.  Especially after she tried to pull the timer off her wrist when she was thirteen, after their first move _.  “You’ll meet a boy at your new school, I promise.  He’ll love you, mija.”_

But she didn’t meet anyone at her new school, or the school after that.  And now it seemed that she was fated to a lifetime with some loser from Angel Grove who she would meet during her History class, apparently.

“Maybe you should do something different with your hair today,” her mother suggested through her closed bedroom door while she got ready for school.  “Wear that new dress we got you.”

Trini looked into her closet, the pale yellow cotton dress still had the tags on.  Instead she pulled on a grey t-shirt, her favorite yellow flannel, and ripped jeans that her mother hated and had attempted to throw away at least twice a month.  She ran a brush through her hair then pulled her beanie onto her head before exiting the room.  “Ready,” she said with a smile, marching past her shocked mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim tapped her pencil against her desk, barely listening to her Calculus teacher drone on.  She was focused more on her wrist.  The timer had begun counting down from ten minutes, she sighed.  She knew everyone in her class, she wasn’t sure how this would work.

Then Jason Scott walked in, handing a note to her teacher.  They knew of each other, ran in similar social circles but had somehow never actually met.   _This is it_ , she thought.  She sat up a bit straighter, tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled.  But he didn’t look at her.  Instead he smiled at Billy Cranston before slipping back out the door.

Five minutes.

Without thinking, she raised her hand and asked for a hallpass.  Leaving the room, she glanced around for Jason, figuring she could accidently bump into him in the hallway but he was gone.  She looked down at her timer again, she had a few minutes to spare.  A lipgloss touchup wouldn’t hurt, she figured.

She walked into the girls’ bathroom, pulling her lipgloss out of her purse as she looked into the mirror.

 

* * *

 

Trini figured her best bet to avoid her soulmate would be to simply skip History, just in case the teacher decided to split the class into groups and force her to talk to her classmates.  If she avoided people, the timer would tick down and nothing would happen.  She’d be fine alone.

She stood against the brick wall outside of the school, alone.  She glanced at the stoner kids hanging out on the bleachers, paying no attention to her.

Zack Taylor sure was though.  He was in her Science class, or so she’d heard, he was only there a handful of a times.  His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, then he stood.

Panicking, Trini looked at her wrist.  Two minutes.

She ran back into the school, rushing down the hall to the girls’ bathroom, the only place she figured he wouldn’t follow her.

As she pulled open the door, someone rushed out of the bathroom, knocking her onto the floor.  She groaned as her head cracked against the floor, aware that the timer on her wrist had hit zero.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim swore to herself, when she realized how much time she’d wasted fixing her makeup and hair.  Her timer was down to thirty seconds.  Even if her soulmate wasn’t Jason Scott, whoever it was would never find her in the bathroom.  She packed up her makeup and ran for the door, knocking over the person who was coming in, pitching them both to the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” Kim said, pushing herself up to look down as the girl who was now laying underneath her. She swallowed hard when her timer hit zero as they looked at each other.  Kim lifted one hand to Trini’s head where it hit the floor.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Trini told her.  She pushed up on her forearms and found herself inches from Kim’s face.  “Um… can I get up?”

Kim nodded and pushed herself up to stand before holding her hand out to help Trini stand up.  “I’m Kimberly Hart.”

Even though she’d only been at this school a few months, she knew Kimberly Hart.  Everybody knew Kimberly Hart.  

“I know who you are,” Trini said without thinking, closing her eyes when she saw the shocked, almost sad look on Kim’s face.  “Trini Gomez.”

“So… this might be kind of awkward but um… mine just stopped,” Kim said, holding up her wrist.

Trini smiled, holding up her wrist as well.  “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Sure,” Kim fixed her bag over her shoulder.  “Where are we going?”

“Do you like Krispy Kreme donuts?”

“I love them.”

Trini smiled as she and Kim walked through the empty school corridor, looking down as Kim slid her hand into hers.  Maybe this soulmate thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts on my tumblr @reallytinylaura!


End file.
